User talk:Hal Homsar Solo/1
Welcome to my talk page! NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 19:47, August 28, 2011 (UTC) The current page size in bytes is }}! Remember to archive when it reaches 30,000. Welcome Hi, welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hal Homsar Solo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 06:30, January 25, 2010 Hiya! :( I had to start this all over again because my mother needed the computer and closed the browser in the middle of me writing it. *Before I continue, I must tell you something. After this message, I'm gonna go to the Club Penguin Wiki and request demotion (hoping that they didn't demote me yet) to rollback. I decided that I cannot hand adminship on that wiki anymore, and I'm troo busy to carry that responsibility. I'm really good with rollback abilities though, so I'm asking to keep those. *I don't, I get worried sometimes, but I'm not afraid. **Some phobias I have are bugs, insects (Probably because a cicada stuck to my neck thinking I was a tree when I was 6 XDDD), spiders, and being alone in an unfamiliar place (Watched too much of A Haunting, and read too many ghost stories XD). *It's ok. *That morning was a disaster, good decision. And thanks. *Yea. *Aw. *(Eats cheese too) *Sorry, I didn't want to come on yesterday, I was thinking about what I should do in response to my demotion forum on the CPW. *XP *XD *Me too. *I start school late, and end it late. *Bad news. I might be on veeeery early on the 28, but my family and I are going somewhere for my birthday, sorry. I'm not available the 28 (maybe that morning) and 29. *XD It's awesome. *Oh. *Sure, I'll comment on some! The next part is CPW replies: *Okay. *Aw, well if I come on late we can chat. *I have... too many to count. XD See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 16:28, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hi Hal. Ummm... Can you go back on CPW IRC? You got pinged out. --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|''ClubPenguinMaster]] Talk to zee master! 05:14, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Illinois Hiya! Just wanted to let you know that I saw your mistake on Category:Illnois, and I deleted that category. I'm gonna change all the marked pages to Category:Illinois. Thanks for your epic help, and see ya! --Alxeedo TALK 22:55, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Airlines categories I see that you have been creating lots of new airline categories. I would generally advice against creating categories that are unlikely to ever include more than a dozen articles. If every country shall have its own airline category, we will have several categories with just one or two articles in them for the foreseeable future. In order to keep our category tree trimmed and manageable, I would urge you not to create categories with less than two articles in them, unless they can't be put in any of the existing categories. Väsk 12:25, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Heya! Hi, it's me! I'm sorry for the very delayed response, just saw my talk page today >.< Well, I guess I should say my response in usual format: :) *Nickelback37? Cool name! *I actually already know, from looking around on the CPW one day, realizing no recent edits were made (except for IPs). By the way, I never had a chance to talk to Sea. *I don't have a Twitter or Facebook, but I don't think I want one, as I'm not the "Social Networking" type. xD *Oh, and one more change to me: I type XD like xD now. *Winter break is over for me now. :( xD *Beginning later today, I'll be away. Once again, sorry for the delay, and have an awesome summer! Alxeedo TALK 13:44, July 19, 2011 (UTC) *Double Gasp* Well, I hope you feel better. :) You didn't blow it. *Sorry. >.< *Yea, I'm not a great fan of IRC. *Yea, everything's in California. xD Although, movies used to be made in New Jersey before in Hollywood. You're lucky. San Francisco's awesome, and you're near Disney Land, Los Angeles, San Diego, and much more. *xD *Thanks! I obviously missed your birthday, and I'm sorry, so here: Oh, I go back in September as usual. And I hope you feel better, and try to come on when you can :) And about the admin, consider it done, as long as you remain mostly active. See ya! Alxeedo TALK 16:46, August 14, 2011 (UTC) *Quadruple Gasp* I can only come on for a little while each day. Although yesterday I couldn't come on at all. *xD *You're welcome. *<.< *xP *Why Vancouver? Oh. Well Six Flags is awesome! I've been to there once (there's one near where I live), it was pretty fun. *You're welcome. You deserve it! You have like five times my edits xD. Plus, you're helping with the categories and you're very organized. Remember to look out for vandals :). Adios! Alxeedo TALK 15:12, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hell0 I have to go too. Feel better! Alxeedo TALK 18:24, August 16, 2011 (UTC) |-|1 Allo! (What French people say when they answer the phone) *Oh. I remember the Olympics being hosted there. *I've never heard of that one. I'm not much of a roller coaster fan. *:) I'm not organized at all sometimes, my desk is full of stuff, so there's no room to write or sit. xD *xD See ya! Alxeedo TALK 23:34, August 16, 2011 (UTC) 2 + 2 = 674223 (The formula for Hi) I'm pretty good at math. I upped my grade from a C+ to an A in one and a half months. It wasn't easy. *Oh. Amusement parks are cool. :) *I don't usually watch the Olympics. I think it's somewhat boring. *xP *xD It's going to make up for my absence on Thursday. *No, but I've heard of it. I saw it once, for about 3 minutes. I've also seen commercials. See ya! Alxeedo TALK 01:36, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hola You have an Android phone? Awesome! I got an iPhone a few weeks ago. Alxeedo TALK 01:53, August 17, 2011 (UTC) iH Cool! I've always wanted to go to Hong Kong or somewhere in China. Alxeedo TALK 02:18, August 17, 2011 (UTC) olleH Okay, thanks for letting me know. :) I have to go. I'll probably be back on tomorrow. Goodbye! Alxeedo TALK 02:47, August 17, 2011 (UTC) O_O (Surprised) Hi! Oh, happy b-day to her! Cool. That show actually sounds pretty good, so maybe I'll watch it. Cya! Alxeedo TALK 15:57, August 17, 2011 (UTC) !yeh Hey Nickelback! (It says on your user page that you preferred to be called that) *Yw *Lucky! I don't. D:D *Oh, awesomeness. *Sometimes that happens to me too... wait... what was I going to say? *Yea, it's great! It's waving at me. **Waves back at avatar* Alxeedo TALK 19:46, August 18, 2011 (UTC) H_i Hi! *Explodes out of no where* *xD *What is it? *What happened to your Android phone? *Cool! I haven't heard of that show. *Okay, NBF37. *Ok. xD *Cool! His antenna is kinda broken. xD *Congrats on 3000 edits! Bye! Alxeedo TALK 00:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :_: Cool! xD I'm trying to come up with new emoticons. Alxeedo TALK 00:43, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Epicliness Ok. But a raccoon dog? xD Alxeedo TALK 00:58, August 20, 2011 (UTC) H_ello Oh, cool! I didn't know about those. I bet it would be an awesome pet. Alxeedo TALK 01:13, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Tanuki Aww. :( Thanks for the link! Alxeedo TALK 01:20, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Phone Oh, well I hope you can fix it. xD Why the 37? Alxeedo TALK 01:28, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Phonez Oh. You should try going to a phone store and see if they can fix it. Alxeedo TALK 01:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC) xDx Oh. xD I haven't seen that shirt before. I have to go. Bye! Alxeedo TALK 01:44, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Countdown (or up) #1 I DON'T KNOW! I'm going to count up for each message I post. *:D *Oh cool! Kind of. Can you remind me who Hachiko is again? *Oh, ok. I've heard of PBS, but I'm not sure which channel it's on. *xD Robots can keep track of their ae too if they want xD *I'm kinda thirsty. (I have no idea what that had to do with anything we're talking about, but I am xD) Alxeedo TALK 19:03, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #2 *Okay, thanks for reminding me. xP *Oh. *xD *Oh. I like iced tea, especially if it's lemon-flavored. *I saw The Rise of the Planet of the Apes yesterday. It takes place in San Francisco :P Alxeedo TALK 19:09, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #3 *Most of my diet is iced tea xD *Yea, that's one of my favorite scenes in the movie. Alxeedo TALK 19:17, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #4 *Oh, sounds good. I love fondue. I don't really like shrimp. I had it once. *I didn't see Cars 2 either, but I don't really want to. I didn't like the first Cars that much. Alxeedo TALK 19:26, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #5 *Me too. *Oh. I used to know someone who had Cars posters all over his room. Coolio. Alxeedo TALK 19:31, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #6 Cool! Awesome user page! I would edit on there with you, but I don't know much about Doraemon. Alxeedo TALK 19:41, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #7 OKay, awesome. Just let me know if you need help. :) Alxeedo TALK 19:47, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #8 De rien. (You're welcome.) Oh, cool. I don't play Club Penguin anymore. I think my membership expired anyway. Well... the weather is sunny here. And its probably a little more than 80 degrees. How is it there? Alxeedo TALK 19:53, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #9 Oh. That's kinda cold. Awesome! I want to be a pilot. It sounds fun (Although it's probably somewhat challenging). Alxeedo TALK 20:01, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #10 Cool! I usually go on Continental Airlines. They have pretty awesome in-flight entertainment too. Alxeedo TALK 20:05, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #11 Yea, which I wish they didn't do. A lot of people still call it Continental though. Alxeedo TALK 20:10, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #12 Oh yea, I forgot. DirecTV is cool. Alxeedo TALK 20:14, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #13 Hmmm... what is your favorite animal? Mine is a White Bengal Tiger. Alxeedo TALK 20:22, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #14 Awesome. Platypuses are amazingly amazing. The males have poisonous claws on their front feet. (You probably knew already) Alxeedo TALK 20:27, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #15 Ok, cool. For our adventure, what am I in it? Alxeedo TALK 20:31, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #16 Okay. I shall be a sponge. They have no predators. :D Alxeedo TALK 20:36, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #17 Yea, me too. Since your a shapeshifting raccoon dog, you could shapeshift into a seahorse if you want. Alxeedo TALK 20:44, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #18 xD Let's begin! So... where do we start? Alxeedo TALK 20:53, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #19 (So we're saying it in third or first person?) A sponge then slowly and carefully crawled along the bottom of the sea floor, watching the fish go by. Alxeedo TALK 20:59, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #20 The sponge responded, "My name is Bob. And it's fine. I often enjoy coming to the surface and looking at all the plants. How are you?" Alxeedo TALK 21:07, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #21 Bob answered, "Well, I would ask you if you wanted to play "tag" underwater, but you don't have gills, so we can't." Alxeedo TALK 21:14, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #22 "Whoa! How'd you do that! That's amazing!" Bob responded. Alxeedo TALK 21:22, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #23 As Tanuka raced away, Bob attempted with much effort to keep up and tag her. Bob sighed, as Tanuka was much faster than him. He did not let this discourage him for long. He began to increase his speed, until he did not see her. "Tanuka?" He questioned. He did not receive an answer. Alxeedo TALK 21:32, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #24 (Sorry, there was a deer outside my house) Bob begins to worry that a larger fish must've ate Tanuka. "Tanuka?" He screams one last time. Finally, he spots a blowfish. He asks, "Have you seen a seahorse in this area?" The blowfish nods no. Alxeedo TALK 21:51, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #25 Bob decided to swim around a little. He then saw a dolphin. For some reason, she seemed familiar. He decided to ask her. "Have you seen a seahorse anywhere near here?" He questioned once more. (By the way, I have to go. :( Bye!) Alxeedo TALK 22:08, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Editing the 'Welcome to Logopedia!' message Hi! Since you are an admin, I was thinking if you could edit the 'Welcome to Logopedia' message to include a link to the Help Wiki. I've noticed that new users have troubles on adding and formatting images (how to center them, setting their size...) when they start here on Logopedia. Nq5z0F9Y 17:40, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Editing the 'Welcome to Logopedia!' message Ok, no problem! ;) Nq5z0F9Y 17:58, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Im just asking but is there a slogan wiki?Reviewportal77 01:29, August 25, 2011 (UTC) About that Cool I just discoverd this wiki. I love it!Reviewportal77 01:41, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Who knew adding logo pages could be so much fun? Besides that does this wiki have a chat?Reviewportal77 01:44, August 25, 2011 (UTC) That sucks.Reviewportal77 01:45, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Besides that theres lots of pages we need to put on this wiki. Ones of TV shows,websites products, That sort of thing.Reviewportal77 01:53, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Help I cant find a 1983 logo for Hometown Buffet! Any Suggestiouns?Reviewportal77 02:05, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome! I just wanted to try it out and look at what I did in a half and hour! I am so happy.Reviewportal77 02:09, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I did look up on Google Images.Reviewportal77 02:09, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Im trying to help out as much as i can! Now thats the good thing.Reviewportal77 02:15, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Im back.Im probaly gonna edit every day or so.Reviewportal77 03:09, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Are you still here? I was going to make a few more pages.Reviewportal77 03:28, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Do you have a Defunct category?If not i think so. Defunct means shut down. So for like buissness like Game Crazy,Circuit City,Borders stuff like that.Reviewportal77 04:06, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Pencil123 'Dear Hal Homsar Solo Can You Please Delete Some Comments on the Nickelodeon Page When They Keep Saying Rickelodeon Clickelodeon Snickelodeon Comments' I found out how to add a chat on the wiki.Its on Special:Wikia Labs.Reviewportal77 00:30, September 1, 2011 (UTC) http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Alex_Perrine Has been spamming the wiki his talk page shows the proof. May he\she be blocked? Reviewportal77 01:57, September 1, 2011 (UTC) http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Breyer%27s I accidnetly made a copy of a page! Can you delete it?Reviewportal77 02:07, September 1, 2011 (UTC) There is a user who is spamming the wiki with how to pages. Plaease have him blocked. http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:Xiaogege Reviewportal77 03:53, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hyperactive Minihead X Hi again! Could you please block Hyperactive Minihead X? He has already been reported for several reasons and no one has blocked him yet, so he keeps coming back to Logopedia, spamming and vandalising articles. Thanks for reading! Nq5z0F9Y 20:21, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you should check the User Reports page more often please. As far as I'm aware, HMX is the first person ever to have had two reports active at the same time on there. I posted one when he actually '''blanked the User Reports page' (!), then the above commenter reported him again for other offences. IMHO he should be banned, plain and simple. Digifiend 01:55, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Comments on Nickelodeon Page Dear Hal Homsar Solo Could U Delete Some Comments When they keep on Saying Same Same! SAME all the Time Its on Page 2 on the Comments Heyz Hi! Sorry for my absence. Hurricane Irene left my house without cable or internet for a while. Also, I am preparing for school in two days. *Cool! *I think it's going great. It's fun. :D *I know, thanks for reminding me. I keep forgetting. *XD Lions are cool too. *I didn't know that. That's awesome! *Oh. I don't have any. I have lots of Spanish channels though. *Cool. I haven't seen many airlines commercials. *:) *I love Toy Story. I've seen it many times. *"Oh! I'm sorry Tanuka. I forgot you could shapeshift." Bob quoted. "Can you please try to go a bit slower? After all, I'm only a sponge." Bob asked politely. *I don't think so. You have great literary skills. You should be an author. *My birthday was not great. The cable and internet went out and I had to find other things to do. I actually created a pathetic new sport called Basker. XD *Thanks for wishing me a happy b-day. :D Sorry about my absence once again, and I hope to continue discussing too. *Oh, one more thing. You have done an AMAZING job with the wiki. Thank you so much for your great maintenance and constant activity, and keep up the great job. Bye! Alxeedo TALK 16:07, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Again... Hi! Looks HMX is back, username G*yBoyNot. Nq5z0F9Y 22:25, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm not HMX i swear Again... Hmm. Maybe he's got a dynamic IP address... Anyway, I think he could be blocked, because of its comments (for example on the SimCity 4 page) Nq5z0F9Y 22:55, September 4, 2011 (UTC) #Something :D *There aren't a lot of channels in other languages that I know of. *Toy Story 3 was okay, but was also somewhat odd. *XD it is. It's a combination of Basketball and Soccer. You have to kick the ball into the net. XD *XD *Wow, I say XD an awful lot... *Okay, thanks. XD *No. Can I have the link please? I'm sure it's awesome. *Cool! My real name is similar to my username. *"I would suggest Hide & Seek, but I'm afraid we'll get lost again. Hmmm... wanna meet my friends? They're very nice." Alxeedo TALK 21:37, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ## :P *Oh. Cool! Is it funny? *Yea, same for me. *Okay, I'll take a look after this message. *XD *"Follow me please." Bob continued, "This John, the shark. We've been best friends since we were two." John replied, "Hi, what's your name?" Alxeedo TALK 21:57, September 5, 2011 (UTC) #Number Cool. *XD *Oh. I can't remember my favorite team. They no longer exist. :( *Oh. *"No, not really. I've met many seahorses with names like yours. Nice to meet you." John said. *Check your blog, I posted a comment there. Great job. :D Alxeedo TALK 22:21, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Green! My new headlines will be random colors :D *Bob and Tanuka then took a swim around the lake. "I wish I could shapeshift too. I wanna see your house. Any ideas on how I could go onto land?" Bob asked. *Nice job! It's really cool. Are you going to just write about the San Francisco area? Or are you going to have information about other regions in California too? Just curious. :) *XD *Great blog! *XD Alxeedo TALK 20:21, September 6, 2011 (UTC) The user Newyorker5 is spamming chat with swears and stuff. May he be banned?Reviewportal77 23:14, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm Sorry I'm Sorry for Swearing on Chat Room PLEASE FORGIVE ME Yellow Hey! I didn't actually put the color, I just put the name of the color. *"Okay. My house isn't that great, but I'll show you." Bob added. As they travelled to Bob's residence, a large figure was spotted several yards away. They other fish scattered away, panicking. "Do you know what that is? It's too far away for me to tell." Bob nervously commented. *Okay, thanks. *Okay. I'm sure it will turn out awesome. :) *Okay, hopefully we can try it out (as you mentioned). I just wanted to see if anyone would use it. If it is being abused, feel free to remove it. *XD *That is why I don't like chatting on IRC. I don't get frustrated easily, but if someone's mean to me, I often get frustrated. That situation has occurred to me many times, so I can relate. Alxeedo TALK 01:42, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Red :G <--- New emoticon I made up :) *"That's... a shark..." Bob stuttered. *Cool. Is the song the theme song of the show? *Awesome. Did you make that wiki? *0_o Do you know why it's there? *The three bullets above this are all questions XD *Cool. What do you mean by slow? *Yea, that's probably why he's able to create multiple accounts. Alxeedo TALK 22:09, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Pink I have no idea. XD *"Yea! We have to hide, and QUICKLY. Let's go behind the seaweed over there." Bob suggested. *Oh. *Oh, cool. *Ok. *We just had a major vandalism right before you came on. Check the recent changes, I had to clean out a bunch of pages of disgusting images (I don't recommend you look at them). Alxeedo TALK 23:07, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Orange I made it Orange this time XD *"Phew, that was a close one. Luckily the shark passed by." Bob stated. *Ok, thanks. XD I can't listen to it now but I may later. *Yea, he is a sockpuppet. *Is it okay if we talk on chat? Alxeedo TALK 23:13, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Purple Okay I'm in chat now, please come on. :) Alxeedo TALK 23:18, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Off-center speaking Tell me if I'm not dilute, but about 80% of your comments don't involve logos. Please stop doing this! Colors do not have anything to do with LP, so stop or I will report you. I love stamps and I'm 22. (talk) 01:47, November 28, 2012 (UTC)